Barry's Destiny
by Eazy E 4 life
Summary: What happened to Barry, in Chris's scenario, in RE 1? Did he died in the forest? He sure couldn't, being the skilled policeman he was... This is my version of what could have happened to him after the dogs attacked. Read and review please...
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil : Barry's Destiny**

**Prologue**

A tall bearded man stood near the front door of the Raccoon Police Department, in the middle sized city of Raccoon City. He turned the knob, and quietly walked in the large entrance hall. As the bearded man's footsteps were heard throughout the main hall, a second man, wearing the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) uniform, sporting short brown hair got in by a side door. The last man was much younger than the former, alt ought both were in impeccable physical condition.

''Hey Chris'' the older man said to the younger guy.

''Hey Barry... Wesker just called an emergency meeting...'' The younger officer answered to his bearded co-worker.

Both men walked to a nearby door. After a rather long walk, they arrived to their destination. A shiny metal plate was neatly placed beside a wooden door. It read ''Main briefing room''. Barry entered first, followed by Chris.

Inside, three other colleagues were already sitting, but the captain was nowhere to be found. Barry sat near the two others, followed by Chris. Then the door slammed open, and a tall man wearing a black uniform and sunglasses to match walked in. He took place behind the front desk, and took a good look at the men in the room. Himself included, they were six.

Albert Wesker, the man with the shades, was the team captain. Most of his men would say he was mysterious, and very calm. Nobody knew about his personal life. Nobody even knew his birthday date, and most had never even seen his eyes, as he wore permanently his set of black shades. He had blond hair sticked back, and was fairly muscular.

Seated in the far back were Barry and Chris. Barry was a peaceful, normal man. One of the oldest member of the crew, Barry was 38 years old, and was father of two girls, Polly and Moira. Him and his wife Kathy were living a perfect life. Barry was in his 16th year in law enforcement, and was one of the most experienced men in the team.

Then, his friend Chris Redfield. Redfield had been in the U.S. air force for a few years, until he was kicked out for unknown reasons. He was then recruited by his friend Barry to be part of the newly-formed S.T.A.R.S. Team. Next to Chris, Jill Valentine. After spending her teenage in some rather illegal activities that included small-time theft, she joined the air force and met Chris. They became ended up being part of the same team in Raccoon City, after Chris had been kicked out of the army.

Then, the helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers. He was a nervous, and nearly unstable young man mainly interested in electronics and aircraft. He wasn't a bad gunman, but in a real fight, he would be too scared to think, so he ended up pilot.

Finally, there was Joseph Frost, the vehicle specialist. He was 27 years old, fairly muscular, and enthusiastic in his job. He was slightly distinct in his style, sporting a bandanna on his head. Cold-blooded and confident, he was in charge of the team's camera. Wesker started his briefing.

''As you may know, the Bravo team was sent yesterday to investigate on the recent murders that took place in the outskirts of the city, in the Raccoon Forest. Well, last night, we lost contact with their helicopter, and we believe they had to perform and emergency landing in the forest. Our mission his to fly around the zone, and rescue any survivor. No questions? Good, now let's proceed to the heliport.''

The group walked out of the room, and got up a flight of stairs. They reached the hatch to the roof, and opened it, revealing a dark-colored aircraft ready for takeoff. All six men took place in the helicopter, and Brad took the commands. Barry watched the building getting farther and farther until they were out of sight. He didn't knew why, but he had a strange feeling about that mission.

The helicopter flew over the zone at a low altitude. Suddenly, Jill spotted a large object in the forest. It looked like a helicopter wreck.

''Chris, look...''

Chris turned his attention to the area she was pointing with her finger, and saw the crash site. The captain instructed Brad to land in a nearby clear spot. As the aircraft's rails touched the grass, all of the men except Brad were out. The latter stopped the engine, and sat back quietly, waiting for the rest of the team to return.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The separation**

Barry walked slowly through the dense vegetation, his shinning .44 revolver in his hands. Joseph arrived first, followed by Jill. Joseph walked in the wreck, and immediately spotted a body on the metallic floor of the chopper.

It was Kevin Dooley, the Bravo team's pilot. He had claw and bite marks all over him,and blood was dripping from a huge laceration in the torso.

''Damn... He's dead...'' Joseph whispered to himself.

His nerves could only take so much. He started to freak, and ran out of the crashed copter, a hand on his mouth. After a moment of silence, Wesker broke the heavy silence that was covering the team.

''The others might have gotten away. We must search for them. Stay alert, whatever killed Kevin can come back...'' He instructed, his facial expression hidden behind his tinted shades.

The team reluctantly got deeper inside the forest. The sun went down slowly. No more light was passing through the trees. Wesker took his flashlight and attached it to his handgun. So did Chris and Jill. Joseph turned on the flashlight bolted to the canon of his pump-action shotgun. Barry didn't have any flashlight, due to the oldness of his weapon. The big revolver shone in the night, as the crew started walking towards the deepest part of the Raccoon Forest.

Joseph was in first, Jill having his back once more. He heard a noise in the low vegetation next to him. As he turned to check it, wind blew between two trees, making him turn around, nevous, to see what it was. As he realized it was only the wind, he lowered his weapon, and took a deep breath.

Then another sound was heard behind him. At first he thought it was the wind again, but when he heard some footsteps, he turned around. All he could see was a violent shape jumping on him, then pushing him on the ground. The thing that had just jumped on him looked like some sort of dog, or wolf, but it seemed wounded. Rotten flesh was hanging down one the dog's flank, along with a rib that had broken in two parts. The thing's teeth got closer to Joseph's neck. He tried to lift his shotgun, but accidentally pressed the trigger, making it fall on the ground with the recoil. Before he could grab his knife, the dog's sharp teeth had opened his skin. The dog closed his mouth, and torn Joseph's throat out, chewing it a little.

It then dropped the policeman's throat, and turned his attention to Jill. As it rushed towards the scared woman, she fired at it numerous times, but all the shots missed their intended target. Just as the dog was about to hit her, she closed her eyes, and heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes, and saw the dead body of the creature, lying on the grass, a bullet in the neck.

Chris stood next to her, a smoking handgun in his hands. Several other dogs ran out of a nearby pack of shrubs, and came chasing the remaining agents. Chris grabbed Jill's hand, and they both ran away from the dangerous predators.

Wesker popped out from nowhere and started firing at the pack of ferocious animals. He hit one, but it got back up.

''Chris, this way...'' The captain said, pointing a clear path between two rows of trees.

Barry joined the chase. He was in last, because of his age. He wasn't in a that good heart condition. He turned around and shot blindly at the things. He hit one, crushing it's stomach out with his high-caliber weapon. Three were remaining, but the team needed to reload. And there was no time for that at the moment.

''Let's head for that mansion!'' Barry barked, pointing a large manor-like house, at the foot of the mountains.

Jill ran faster. Chris followed her closely. Wesker was easily keeping up with them. But Barry had more problems. The dogs were closing on him. He slipped on a rock, and felt his body falling onto the grass. By the time he pulled himself back on his feet, a dog had jumped in front of him, barring his route. He lifted his high-power weapon, and shot the beast in the head. It collapsed in a splash of blood and cervical matter. The two other went for him. He dodged the first, and as the second one was about to hit him, he swung his foot with strength. The army issue boot knocked the dog out. It fell on the grass, and Barry finished it with another kick, splattering it's head onto the vegetation. The last one came back from behind, and pushed Barry on the ground. With the furious animal on his back, Barry's gun slipped from his strong hand, and landed somewhere in the rather tall grass.

He elbowed the creature, then made a move to reach for his knife. His hand closed on the rubber handle. He flipped the blade around and stabbed the dog right between the two eyes. The animal stopped moving, and fell down a few seconds after. Barry pulled his weapon out of the dog's head.

His hand nervously searched the nearby grass for the revolver. He found it. As he grabbed it, a noise was heard in the forest.

''Dammit!'' Barry cursed.

Two more creatures rushed for him. Wesker and the rest of the team were nowhere to be seen. Barry decided to ran towards the mansion. He made a mad dash to the main door, and pulled it with all of his strength. It didn't moved a bit. It was locked. The other had locked themselves in. They had forgotten him outside. Or they had assumed he was dead. He ran sideways and reached a secondary door. He pulled it open and rushed in. As he shut it back, he took a good look at the room. It seemed to be the entrance of an underground passageway. In front of him, a flight of cold stone stairs were stretching. He clutched his Magnum strongly and walked cautiously to the bottom of the stairs. He found a narrow passageway at the bottom. The air was damp, and everything seemed flooded in some kind of used water. It seemed to have been some kind of old sewage disposal system. He walked to the end of the passageway, and spotted a door made out of steel. Warmer air was flowing from under the door, showing that it led somewhere inside the mansion.

He pushed the metallic door, and found himself in a rather small storage room. He searched the shelves lining up next to the wall. He found a torch lamp. As he pressed the button, a yellowish beam of light got out, lighting very faintly in front of it. The dim light passed on a wooden door. It seemed high-priced, so Barry assumed it led to the mansion itself. He turned the knob, and opened the door, making it crack a bit.

He found himself in a small hallway, with a ladder at the end. He placed his feet on the fist step of the ladder, and moved upwards. He reached the top of the ladder, and popped the wooden hatch open. He got himself up in what seemed like a large library. He closed the hatch back, for safety, and walked silently in the room. Thousand of books were stacked tightly in the wooden bookcases, on two levels. A wooden ladder granted access to the second floor. A close look at a few books revealed they were fairly recent, and mostly specialized in biology, chemistry, and botanic. Most seemed valuable, and rather exclusive. He walked to the ladder, and got to the second level. He walked on the wooden balcony overlooking the first level, and, looked at the book on the shelves lined up on the wall. They were on the same subjects as the ones on the level below, but seemed less specialized. Everything was very organized. It didn't looked like a residential library at all. It seemed more like a municipal one, all classified by title, in alphabetic order.

The balcony took a 90 degrees turn, leading to a long hallway at the end of which a door was taking place. Barry walked quietly to the door and pulled it open. He was now in a white corridor, with an armor holding a shield next to the wall. A key was in a depression on a pedestal. But Barry had a bad feeling about it when he spotted the other armor with spikes on it, at the other end of the hallway.

He decided that it would still be best to try to grab the key. He forgot his bad feelings, and grabbed the key. As he did so, the armor with the shield blocked the path behind him, and the walls closed on a bit, to leave just enough space for him. Then, the spikes on the other armor started spinning, and it started moving towards Barry. At first, he felt trapped, then he realized there was an easy escape for that.

He pushed the key back into place, and the spiky armor went back to it's former place. The walls went away, and the hallway grew larger. But, instead of going back into it's hole, the shielded armor kept going forward. Barry sticked to the wall, and it passed by him. It stopped a few feet after.

Barry looked at where it came from. A rather large hole was there, in the wall. He couldn't see trough, but he guessed it led to another part of the mansion. He made a step in the hole, and heard a loud noise behind him. He turned around to see the armor backing up on him. He dove forward. He was okay, but he couldn't get out of there by the armor's hole anymore. He had to reach the other side of this creepy tunnel. After a few steps, the walls started going rocky. After a few more steps, the tunnel was going down, and colder air was flowing trough.

The policeman felt something grabbing his leg. He kicked it back and turned around. In the dark, he couldn't see what was attacking him. He took out his lighter. The small flame dimly lit the tunnel, revealing a face covered in blood, with scars and bite marks on it. It moved towards Barry, the mouth open. Then the policeman understood the thing wanted to eat him...An arm lifter from the dark, trying to grab him. He took his gun, and shot one time. A burst of light exploded, and the tunnel was lit for a second. Barry could see what he could called a zombie, crawling to him. His shot had missed. He shot another time. A large hole was dug in the creature's head, and blood went spraying out.

''God-damned shit...''

Barry walked faster, his lighter illuminating the tunnel in front of him. He finally reached a door, at the end. His hand got on the handle, and he turned it slowly. He pushed it, scared as hell of what could be in the room, watching him, waiting for him.

''Hellllpppp!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!''

Barry opened the door, where a fearsome scene was taking place. Words could not describe it... Nobody had wanted to invent words capable of describe it...

_**What is it? God that sucked for an ending, but It'll get better in the next chapter... Read and Review, so I can continue my work...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The survivors**

In the middle of the room, one of these mindless creatures was on it's knees. Barry could see the zombie leaning forward. A small blood spray stained the floor, and the zombie seemed to eat, more like play with, a piece of meat... A piece of... Forest Speyer... The bravo team's sniper...

''Get... off... me... you god-damned piece of...''

Barry took aim, and shot. The powerful bullet went right trough the zombie's chest, crushing a few ribs, then exiting by the back. Barry shot it a second time, and it stopped moving. He got closer to Forest. He was breathing heavily, but was alive. He had been bitten in the arm, and blood was dripping from the open wound.

''Forest... You're gonna make it... Just stay calm...''

''... Barry... Where are... the others?''

''They're all okay. Just relax, I'll patch you up the best I can...''

Barry tried to be reassuring, but he wasn't very good at this. He wasn't very good at talking, plain and simple. Neither was he skilled as a medic, but he needed to do something about the wound. He took his first aid-spray out of his pockets, and used it to stop the pain. Then, he looked around for something to do a bandage with. He torn the lower part of his pants, and placed it around Forest's wound. A few minutes after, the bravo team member was back on his feet.

''You alright?''

''Yeah... Thanks Barry.''

''Don't mention it.''

''What are we gonna do?''

''Find the rest of the team, and get our sorry asses out of here, before we end up zombie sandwich...''

They got out of the room by a door Barry had never opened, and found themselves in a small hallway with an elevator at the end. They walked to the elevator, but it wasn't there. Barry pressed the button. Forest looked really pale. Barry figured it was because he was still shook up with his encounter with the zombie. As the elevator arrived, it made a strong noise. Then, Barry felt something behind him. He felt a burning glare staring at him like a predator staring at his prey. Forest looked behind Barry with a surprised look. Barry turned around, and pointed his gun at the thing's face.

Instead of a disgusting zombie, it was Wesker, standing behind Barry, holding him by the neck.

''What the hell are you doing Barry?''

''Shit, captain, you scared me...''

''I thought you were dead...''

''Well no... Were are the others?''

''They went to investigate the other side of the mansion...''

Then, without leaving any time to Barry to answer, Wesker disappeared behind a heavy wooden door.

''This guy has something strange about him...'' Forest said.

''Yeah... He acts strangely. He lets his team behind, and sneak up on us...''

''Maybe it's normal, in these circumstances.''

''Maybe...''

''Maybe not...'' Barry whispered to himself.

They got in the elevator, and it went down to the basement level. As the elevator rumbled down in the basement kitchen, gunshots were heard in the room. Barry ran out, closely followed by Forest, but all they saw was a door closing back, and a zombie closing on.

Barry lifted his magnum. He shot, but the bullet missed, and landed on a pile of dirty dishes, making it collapse in a loud noise. Barry's gun was stuck, and wasn't shooting anymore.

''Dammit!'' The older man cursed.

Joseph lifted his weapon. Barry had not yet given any attention to what his partner was holding. It was a grenade launcher. A large sized grenade flew off the canon, and hit the zombie, igniting it into fire. It walked around a bit. It's skin was torn apart like it was paper. Dry blood was dripping out of the burned spots. Soon, all that remained of the zombie was a small burned corpse still smoking. Both men walked to the door, and ran up the stairs. As they turned the hallway corner, they arrived face to face with two zombies. Barry punched one in the face, without much effect. They were too close for Forest to use his explosive weapon. Barry ran to the nearest door, dodging the zombie. Forest had less luck. He was bitten in the shoulder by one of the mindless walkers. He pushed it back into the wall, and ran to Barry.

They both ran trough the dinning room, without turning back. As they busted into the hall, they could see the zombies break trough the door behind them. At the same time, the front door opened a bit, ad a dog got in. Forest was about to shoot, when two other ran in. The door behind them opened, and the zombies made a final effort to get a fresh meal.

Both men ran up the stairs. Forest shot a grenade down the staircase, killing a zombie, and slowing the others down a little. Forest took the right stairway, and ran into a wooden door in the corner. He was on a large balcony.

Pain was catching with him. He started feeling hungry, suddenly. Then, his whole body started being itchy, and he grabbed the first thing he found to help him staying on his feet. He sat on a chair, his large weapon between his shaking hands. He was finished, he knew it. Soon, he's be one of them.

Barry ran trough the passage on his left, and made a final dash to the door. As he busted trough, he realized Forest wasn't behind him anymore. Somebody else was... Someone by far less friendly than Forest...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The treachery **

Before he could finish turning, a man had grabbed Barry by the shoulder. Barry felt his bones squeeze. Then, he was pushed on the floor, and felt something cold, metallic, on the back of his head. He had his right arm twisted behind his back, and was badly hurt at the shoulder. Barry could turn his head a bit, just enough to see his opponent' blond hair.

''Wesker! For Christ's sake!''

''Shut up! I call shots here.'' The captain said, his voice as cold as it gets.

Barry could feel something cold on his wrists. Then, he heard the familiar clicking of a pair of handcuffs. Wesker turned Barry on the other side. He was trapped, and had a gun to his face.

''So, Barry, how's life?''

''What do you mean?''

''Your wife, his she doing okay?''

''Don't you ever put your dirty hands on her, you bastard!''

''Oh, I wont have to...'' Wesker said, playing with the gun's trigger.

Barry jumped forward, to try to attack Wesker, but miserably landed on the cold floor, his arms tied to his back.

''What do you want from me?''

''Two words : Kill S.T.A.R.S.''

''What the fuck?''

The sound of a door closing back was the only answer Barry received. He was now alone in the room, with nobody to help him getting out of this insupportable position. Reaching for his gun, which was laying on the floor near him, Barry grabbed it with his both hand tied behind his back. A difficult task for a man not that all flexible. Once he got it, he placed the canon on the handcuffs and pressed the trigger, hoping not to shoot himself.

Luckily, the cuffs broke in parts, and Barry wasn't hurt. But he was tortured with worries for his family. Were they okay? Had Wesker said that only for Barry to join him in his evil plans, or was it for real? Nobody could have read Wesker's facial expression at the moment. He was skilled at not letting his emotions be seen. To think of it, he was skilled in everything. Barry cursed silently. He should have seen this coming. Wesker had never talked of anything except the job, and seemed too calm about this whole deal. Zombies didn't seemed to scare him off a bit.

For Barry, on the other hand, it wasn't the case. Barry was scared. Barry was frightened by those things.

But he needed to get moving. Then he though of the rest of his team. Would he try to kill them? He couldn't possibly harm his old friend Chris. Neither could he arm Jill. As for Joseph, he was already dead... Because of Wesker...

All of a sudden, Barry was taken away from his thoughts by some screeching inhuman screams coming from outside. He ran to the window, but couldn't see anything out of ordinary. The door behind him opened violently, and two zombies went in, walking mindlessly in his direction, both arms straight up. Barry lifted his gun, and pressed the trigger. Still shook up from the encounter with Wesker, he had difficulty aiming, resulting in the shot missing completely any of the two targets. He held his gun tighter. He shot again. This time, it made it's way to the zombie's neck, and simply passed through, digging a round hole inside the throat. The thing's head leaned to one side, and then a cracking sound was heard. The head fell down and rolled on the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Barry pulled his gun back up to cap the second one, but the sound a his gun clicking dry made him realize he was better to run. And it is what he did.

He ran back and opened the first door he stumbled into. It led into a long corridor dimly lit by what appeared to be candles. A calm, relaxing atmosphere should have been taking place, but Barry couldn't be calm. At then end of the hallway, a mirror had been placed. By it, Barry saw a shadow moving. He quickly but cautiously walked to the corner, and verified in the mirror. There was a zombie. It was right there. It was turning around... And Barry's gun was still empty...

He ran back into the hallway, and arrived to an branching. Two doors were visible. He opened the first one, which was up a few steps. As he popped into the room with the armor he had first been in, where he had found a secret passage, he stumbled back.

''Hell no... I ain't going back in there...''

He turned around, and faced the zombie that had followed him. The thing was between Barry and the last door. Barry made a step forward. The zombie tried to grab him, but Barry back up quickly. The living dead fell on the floor, and Barry felt the urge to squeeze it's head with his foot. As the army-issue boot splattered the otherwise useless brains of the zombie on the floor, a loud thud was heard, coming from the other extremity of the hallway. Barry didn't felt like staying around and finding out what was after him. He ran through the door. He then jumped down a flight of stairs, and ran down another one. As he almost tripped over the last step, he spotted a bunch of crows starring at him from some kind of small ledge. What were birds doing in there? He then spotted a large birdcage. That was enough to satisfy his curiosity for now. He passed smoothly to the next door, staying the farther he could from the wild birds.

A dead body was laying at the end of the room. The stench of death was emanating from it. Barry walked faster so he wouldn't throw out at the strong odor. He pushed the wooden door at the end of the adjacent hallway. Then, went by a small living room. He was about to step ahead, when he spotted the body. It was Kenneth Sullivan, Bravo team's chemist. He was dead. Those things had killed him. Barry had to find the others before the suffered the same fate.

As he arrived into the dinning room, he felt a strange feeling. Somebody was watching him. He knew what it was. _Wesker was there. _

Barry crossed the room the fastest he could, not wanting to find pout if his theory was right. He reached for the door's handle, and pulled it firmly. It opened, revealing the main hall. If Barry would have time to observe it, he would have found the room very stylish, and beautiful, but that was very far from his mind at the moment. He stopped a second to catch his breath. He heard a few light thuds behind him. Before he even turned around, he knew he had made a mistake.

Behind him, Wesker was standing, a shinning handgun in his palm, ready to use it.

''Barry... have you thought of my offer?''

''Yeah...''

''And what?''

''You are a sick bastard...''

As soon as he'd said that, Barry knew once more he had made a mistake. Pissing Wesker off wasn't a very wise choice, but it had been natural. Wesker made a few steps forward, and pulled his gun slowly up.

''Fine... You don't want to help me... I'll kill them all by myself. But I can assure you, they'll get a hell a a painful death...''

''Fine by me...'' Barry said, trying to hide his emotions.

''You're not good at lying, Barry...''

Wesker, all of a sudden, got mad, and swung his gun. As the cold object hit Barry's forehead, Barry felt dizzy, like he had drunk too much. Then, he felt himself falling on the floor. He knew he was being dragged on the the cold tiles of the entrance hall. He heard a door opened, then shutting back. Then it all went black. A very pure, but at the same time scary black. Fright passed through Barry's mind.

_Where was he?_

**Author's notes**

Hope you liked it. This was like an intermission chapter. The next one will really start the story in a new way. The mansion incident was sort of like prologue. There will be much more action, and zombie blasting. And, let me know, does anyone wants romance in this, or do I just forget about it?

Thanks to my readers and reviewers... You are what I write for. Please, if you had enough time to waste to read these notes, you should have enough time to leave me a review... Thanks to y'all...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : In the Dark**

Barry woke up, darkness surrounding him like a deadly cloud of poison. First thing he noticed : his hands were attached behind his back to what appeared to be a tree. Barry looked around, but he could not make sense of what his eyes saw. Only pitch darkness.

Barry fought to loosen the cord and break free, but it was wrapped too tight for him to untie it. He cursed silently, and looked up, almost expecting a miracle from above.

He then saw this large round white thing he could a bit later identify as the moon. It was full, and Barry could tell it was about midnight, by it's centered position.

The policeman tried once more to loosen the rope, but it was useless. Wesker had done a good job with that.

Wesker. That son of a bitch... Barry could not help but wonder if his captain would really put his plans to work, about his family. He was scared for them. If only he had a way to contact them, to warn them that they were in danger.

Barry heard some noise in front of him. Concentrating, he could however not identify the source of those noises. He had almost forgotten. The forest. It was filled with those horrific dog-like monsters that had earlier claimed the life of Joseph, his fellow teammate.

Barry stayed quiet for a few seconds, giving attention to any sound. After a moment, he heard the same noises going on again, but closer. Barry tried to reach for his gun pocket, only resulting into him hurting his arm because of the rope. He let out a small grunt before falling back into silence.

''Somebody here?'' A nervous female voice shouted, coming from in front of Barry.

Barry pondered a moment, and chose to stay silent a bit longer. The woman repeated her question.

''Here...'' Barry let out.

A flashlight came on, and Barry was blinded by the strong light aimed at him. He could not see anything beyond the lamp. The user of the lamp was out of sight, hidden in the shadows.

Barry saw a gun being drawn next to the flashlight.

''Are you human?''

''Yeah... Police officer.'' Barry answered and smirked.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah... could you untie me please...''

The person came closer, and he could see her. The woman was about 5 foot 6, had rather short brown hair, and seemed in her early twenties.

She came closer to Barry, and untied the rope fairly easily.

''What are you doing tied here anyway?'' She asked.

''No time to talk... These things can be anywhere...''

''Right. Let's move.''

Both progressed in the darkness cut in half by the light beam, until they reached a point where the forest seemed less dense. After a few more steps, the woman's feet plunged into something sticky, and she screamed.

''What the hell is that?'' She asked in disgust as she aimed her lamp to her feet.

She was relieved to find a small river, flowing calmly downhill, to the foot of the Arklay mountains. She pulled out her feet, and noticed the water was sort of sticky. In fact it looked and felt more like transparent slime than water. But it was not important at the time being. She had to cross it.

She jumped over it, and landed on the other side. Barry did the same, but landed in the water, due to his lack of lighting to see it. He mumbled something about his boots, and stepped onto the shore.

Then he thought of his team. Were they okay? Had Wesker killed them already? He wanted like hell to help, but he could not. Beside, he had not clue on which direction the mansion was.

He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on the task at hand. Once they had crossed the river, small field was taking place, low and clear of any trees.

Once they had reached the middle, both survivors stopped. They could take a break there to try to locate the nearest exit. From this position, they would see any enemy coming from far, and would have time to shoot it.

That thought reminded Barry that he did not have a gun.

''So you are a policeman...'' she whispered, trying to keep it quiet as possible.

''Yeah. Barry Burton, Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Me and my team were on a mission and we got separated...''

Barry explained quickly his story about Wesker, the team, the manor, and all the stuff. The woman nodded, and introduced herself.

''Ingrid Hunnigan. Freelance journalist...''

_**Now I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted you all to know that I am not abandoning this story. And if you come to think at a point that Hunnigan is a bit out of character, don't forget that it's basically six years and a half before the events in Spain. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Daylight**

Barry sat on a stub, and Hunnigan leaned back on a tree. Barry's thoughts were confused about this young woman that pretended to be a journalist. First thing, was this really her name?

Barry was not sure if he could trust her. Perhaps his confidence in others had been destroyed by Wesker, his long time friend and co-worker, that had tried to kill him, and nearly succeeded.

Focusing on the present moment, Barry realized that he needed a weapon.

''You... you got another gun?''

Hunnigan turned to him, shook her head negatively and made him a small smile. She was cute. Barry was married, and would never cheat on Katie, his wife, but he could tell she was cute. Not an astonishing beauty, but she had a little something different.

''Sorry...'' She said.

''It's nothing...''

Barry accompanied his answer with a small, nearly paternal smile. He was 38, and she was barely 21. She could have been his daughter.

Unable to stand this feeling of weakness and helplessness, Barry stood up, and starting walking around while Hunnigan checked her gun in a rather professional way. Whatever that girl did for a living, she was serious about it. And Barry was not that sure it was journalism.

All of a sudden, in a nearly cliché way, Barry saw something moving in the corner of his eye. He turned around, only to see a tree, obviously unmoving, and plunged in darkness.

But it kept moving, faster than Barry's reaction. The shadow passed from a tree to another with surprising agility.

''Hunnigan, look over there...'' Barry whispered, trying not to attract the thing's attention. But it had already spotted them. They were the reason it was there. They were it's prey.

Hunnigan aimed her lamp at the thing, and it was revealed. The total surprise took over Barry as he recognized the thing. It was, by the looks of it, a large, no, a monstrously big spider. A spider nearly flying between trees. The second the light hit it, the spider stopped moving, and simply turned to face the two frightened survivors.

The survivors kept looking at the fearsome monster, as it scanned them and the environment around. It seemed gifted of some sort of cognitive ability and anticipation of reactions.

Hunnigan took some time to raise her gun, bring it to level, and press the trigger. And when the shot came, the thing was already airborne. The small bullet had not effect on the enormous creature. Neither did the second shot. Before she could squeeze out a third shot, Hunnigan was brought down by a shot of some sort of slime. Halfway between spider web and mucus, the substance was sticky, warm, and seemed watery even though it was rather resistant.

It must have been heavy, because Hunnigan was nailed to the ground instantly. Barry, panicked, ran to her, and tried to get her out of the slimy substance. But her heard a screeching noise behind him.

Barry turned around to see the thing approaching. Grabbing Hunnigan's handgun, laying in the grass not far from there, Barry shot at the creature a few bullets. But the gun clicked dry soon, leaving them to a merciless death.

Barry took a deep breath, and plunged his both hands deep into the slime. He reached for Hunnigan's hands, and pulled her the harder he could. The slime riped and Hunnigan was almost free. She kicked from inside, and the strange substance got off her. She was still covered in it, but at least she was free.

Barry took Hunnigan's hand, and ran through the wood, not caring to grab the empty gun he had left. The rapid footsteps echoed through the forest, followed by another, more mysterious sound. The sound of the spider bouncing between trees.

It was on their case. And it would not give up anytime soon.

The world became blurry. Barry's heartbeat was getting faster. He started feeling out of breath. Hunnigan was getting past him. Barry felt intense muscular pain in the legs and lower back. His lungs soon turned to fire, and he felt like he could not make it any further running, or even walking.

But he had to.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot to look ahead of him. A tree came faster than he had expected, and he dodged it at the last second. Looking back at the tree, Barry felt the ground giving way below his feet. He had just the time to look at Hunnigan, then they both fell down in pitch darkness.

During this time, on the mansion's roof, Chris, Jill and bravo team's medic, Rebecca Chamber, were retreating from spider-like arachnids of outrageous size. Soon, Jill ran out of ammo, and her gun clicked dry. The monsters seemed to retreat, but before there could be comfort, the floor gave way and what look like a caricature of an human being, in taller, stronger and with a grayish skin busted through the gap.

''Holy shit!'' Chris let out over the noise.

The thing was approaching, hesitating in a menacing fashion. Death seemed eminent. But the three agents opened fire fearlessly on the dangerous thing. It would not back down, and closed onto Chris, who ran sideways for cover. But the thing grabbed hold of him, and prepared to lacerate him. Tebecca opened fire on the thing's legs, breaking it's balance and allowing Chris to break free. Jill, out of ammunition, stood in the corner, throwing whatever she found at the thing.

At a point, a loud helicopter sound was heard, and Brad was in sight, commanding his aircraft. He threw Chris a rocket launcher, which Chris grabbed. He aimed at the thing, and then it was over. The monster was gone into a cloud of dust and blood.

Daylight had burst through the clouds, and the evil seemed to end there. But for two survivors, it was far from over...


End file.
